Sigh No more
by Maggie baby bird Salvatore
Summary: Bonnie powers grows darker and out of control who will she take comfort in Damon Salvatore..or his younger cuzion Aiden either way Bonnie has made a deal..a deal she cant get out of.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Little red headed Bonnie Bennett has been feeling pressured since meeting and watching Witch Lucy leave her and losing her Grams last year Bonnie's powers have been increasing and darkening and once vampire Damon Salvatore asks her to perform a spell to let Katherine out the tomb he helps her learn to use her powers, Is Bonnie slowly starting to fall for Damon or is she falling for the other Salvatore and I'm not talking about Stefan but Aiden Salvatore Damon and Stefan's sexy eighteen year old cuzion..

Chapter 1:

Bonnie had lost many things in her life starting from when she was just a little girl when she had lost her first tooth or when she started her first year is High School where she lost her first kiss to Tyler Lockwood the biggest Jerk Bonnie ever had laid eyes on but most recently bonnie had lost ..Everything her beloved Grandmother and mentor Sheila Bennett, her best and dearest friend Elena and now her soul...

. . .

Bonnie opened her eyes to the world laying on her bed and just for a few seconds she forgot everything the pain she had suffered through the last year and the love she lost...And then she remembered it all she wasn't upset by the realization she just gave a simple sigh and ruffled her raven curves with her delicate fingertips.

Entering her wardrobe she took out her favourite blue polka dot dress which hugged her curves perfectly, she looked pretty and simple and the blue material brought out her beautiful red ruffles to life.

''_It's empty in the valley of your heart The sun, it rises slowly as you walk''_ -Mumford and sons

Bonnie phone rang Mumford and sons, Her hand grasping the phone pressing the green shaped button

''Hello'' Bonnie said politely

'' Hey Baby girl how is my little princess doing '' 

Bonnie giggled happily at the sounds of her father's voice ringing in her ears

''Dad I haven't heard from you in ages I'm so happy to..''

Before bonnie could even mutter another word of her happiness Bonnie was brought back to earth once again

''I'm sorry baby girl I have to go..'' her father said in a rushed tone as he hung up on his own daughter..

KNOCK KNOCK Bonnie could hear the door as she ran towards it opening it. His face was beautifully chizzled so that every dim of light hit him perfectly complimenting his pale completion, And those lips pursed slightly as he looked at me with those beautiful piercing blue eyes , he was the most beautiful thing Bonnie had ever seen and his heart belonged to her ''Best'' Friend Elena Gilbert .

''Hello Baby bird'' He purred huskily leaning against the wooden frame of my door elegantly

My breath control had hitched just my looking at his beautiful features ,studying them with my little eyes. He was much taller then I was and I knew if I were to cuddle him my head of curls would just about make it to his amazing chest I thought as Damon raised an eyebrow at me..I hadn't realized I was day dreaming about Damon's chest while he was standing outside my door.

''Hello Damon 'Bonnie smiled sweetly

Damon already had been invited into Bonnie house but he was a gentleman even if was the biggest asshole on the planet he would show Bonnie respect.

''May I come inside 'He gently whispered, Bonnie could smell his cool breath as she nodded blushing brightly as he swiftly moved inside

''Mint Explosion'' Bonnie whispered to herself making herself smile widely like the inner child she was as she made comment on Damon's sweet breath.

''So what would you like'' Bonnie looked up apon Damon in her polite manner as always''

Damon walked around the house studying the house with his vampire eyes picking up random objects around the house as he came across a old fashioned Victorian brush, He remembered when the women in this time brushed their silky hair with these it was fashionable then to hold one elegantly in your hand, It showed that you were a maiden and that you wanted to be treated like one..That's what I thought when I saw Katherine brushing her beautiful blonde hair though she was no maiden.

Damon shook his head and held the brush up above his head violently

''Bonnie why do you have crap like this in your house 'He smirked holding it in his stiff hands.

Bonnie looked at Damon and gasped ''Be careful with that'' She ran over to Damon snatching the brush from his hands..''It was my mothers'' she whispered gently.

He looked at her in that moment the human baby bird staring down at the brush like it was her mother and how she loved and tendered it with her little heart. Apart of Damon souls shattered as he felt what bonnie felt in that moment..A mixture of sadness and remembrance.

''Whatever'' Damon rolled his sarcastic eyes at bonnie his forever classic smirk plastered across that dangerous mouth of his.

Bonnie placed the brush on the table cabinet by the grand mirror she gave it a quick smile as he fingertips brushed away from the object, she turned to Damon and just for a second she swore she could see those beautiful vampire eyes look..Human ,she shook the thought away from her thoughts knowing it was the most impossible thought she ever thought of.

Damon looked down to the cold wooden floor and suddenly looked up to her

''Bonnie!'' He looked at her horrified with what he saw

Bonnie's once innocent brown eyes were now black with a circle of red running around the pools.

Damon clamped his hands through his hair as he screamed mentally never feeling this experience of pain before in his life ,blood drops flickered from Damon lips as he looked up to bonnie in pain seeing an actual smirk plastered on her face..It did not suite her one bit my angel looked like a demon and she was out on control.

'' B-Bonnie stop!'' Damon cried mentally falling to his knees on the ground

Bonnie nose now trickled with her own blood as she fell backwards against her wooden floor blinking her brown eyes gasping for air.

She looked at Damon and she knew what she had done...and she was scared not because of what Damon might do to her or what Elena would do to her because of it but she was scared of herself..

Clamping a hand over her mouth she cried ''I'm sorry''

Damon groaned clutching onto the wall harshly looking at her he was speechless for once in his immortal life and so was she.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie gently opened her brown eyes gasping as she ran towards Damon touching her fingertips to his stained jaw line

''Don't you touch me witch!'' The vampire spat in vicious rage tearing bonnie away from his skin as she fell back a couple of places.

Bonnie touched her arm gently looking at the slight blood drops; she knew what blood ment as she stared into the face of a hungry vampire Damon Salvatore. Backing away from him against the wall Bonnie shivered terrified of the animal before her

Damon groaned feeling the burning sensation that lusted for just one taste of bonnie's maiden blood. He stared at his little bird flashing before her eyes as he gently took his arm into his hands. This made bonnie shiver terrified.

He looked at her ''I'm not going to hurt you...Yet'' He smirked in arrogance cleaning her cut''

''What did you want in the first place Damon ''She gently whispered even scared to ask any question to Damon or anything in that matter with the way Damon was touching Bonnie right now.

''I need you to open the tomb '' He said focussing on her cut rather than making eye contact with the witch.

''Do you love her'' She looked at him as his eyes met hers..

''Of course I love her why else would I be doing this for 'Damon rolled his smirking eyes as He pulled bonnie up from the ground.

Their faces inches apart now Bonnie looked up at Damon gently breathing, she was flustered just by the sight of the vampire. Once again she studied the features describing how beautiful they were.

The Vampires eyes refused to glow with humanity just like how Bonnie's was right now.

Damon coughed and brushed aside the moment

''So witch are you going to help me...or not'' His eyes widened with cockiness

''Damon..I can't'' She gently whispered in the air knowing how Damon would react to this.

''Look Witch! If your don't help me I swear I will break that bitch Emily's curse and drain ever last drop of your disgusting virgin blood'' The vampire eyes stretched in anger.

Bonnie's lip gently trembled gently but she held back her tears and spoke once again

''No Damon...I won't do It..I won't''

This was something different for Bonnie to stand up to Damon like that, normally Bonnie was scared to speak anything on her mind. But as her eyes slowly looked up at the vampire she knew Damon would not give up so easily on something he had chased for century's.

Bonnie closed her tear filled eyes and re-opened them to find no trace of Damon just a single black feather laying on the ground. Bonnie knew this wasn't the end but only the beginning.

Damon walked down the black streets of Mystic falls carrying a hole in his heart Katherine has burned many years ago, Every night since then he had travelled the world to find the most loneliest desperate women and with that he was burn a hole through each of their hearts and a hole through each of their delicate necks

Tonight was no different from any other night he would find one of those girls and that would be normal for him, to fill that empty hole deep inside his cold heart by taking another women's heart and he loved it, the anticipation the cool liquid that ran down his throat as he plunged his daggers into the nape of her neck.

Today's menu was some girl named Beth or Rosie either way Damon did not care.

''Nice place you got here'' The Beth or Rosie human said whilst trying to act as seductive as possible, She was pretty enough with blonde curls and gentle pink lips but she wasn't as good as my Katherine.

''Why thank you … would you like to see upstairs '' Damon said sinking his teeth to his lower lip biting seductively.

. . .

Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself so her cardigan would stay against her skin to keep her warm.

''Bonnie. Where have you been I ..haven't seen you in a while'' Bonnie turned around eyes as black as the night as she looked at the Lockwood boy

''Bonnie..whats wrong. Your face'' Tyler gently gasped his eyes narrowed with fear and confusion.

Bonnie started chanting Latin rasing her head gently to the sky as raindrops started to fall. Tyler screamed in pain as Bonnie focused her power on him.

''Bonnie. Stop!'' Tyler held his hands to his head twisting his fingers through his hair as his mouth started bleeding drops of black blood.

Bonnie gasped flickering her eyelids slowly as she collapsed to the ground looking at Tyler's faint body laying in the rain.

Clamping a hand over her mouth she sobbed quickly picking herself up from the ground running towards the Salvatore mansion.

…

Damon's talented mouth sucked on the skin of her neck laying her down gently as he trailed kisses down her stomach. The girl gasped twisting her fingers through his hair. Damon knew what came next the final part into tonight's play. He released his canes and sunk them roughly into the girls neck.

''Damon!'' Bonnie rushed inside as she stared at Damon with widened eyes.

…

Bonnie looked at a rather beautiful naked Damon, his mouth that she once called beautiful had never looked so hideous covered in the girls blood.

''Shes..dead'' Bonnie murmured looking away from the girls body.

Damon quickly slipped his black jeans on and elegantly looked at the soaking wet bonnie, She had never looked so beautiful the way her raven curls fell into place across her pale skin.

''What is it that you want baby bird'' Damon smirked seductively clasping a glass of alcohol in his right hand.

''My powers they got out of control and..and..Ahhhhh '' Bonnie gripped her head with her heads screaming as the rush of blood trickled from her nose.

Damon looked at Bonnie and gently held her face in his hands '

'Bonnie are you there Bonnie'' Damon said looking into her steels black eyes.

Suddenly Bonnie and Damon were separated by the force. Damon fell backwards without a scratch as He got up from his spot that's where he looked at little Bonnie unconsciously against the wall she hit.

Carrying her into his arms he gently placed her into his bathtub filling it ever so slightly with hot water. He had done this before with Bonnie because she normally got herself into trouble but this was different Bonnie was different.

Damon gently held one hand to Bonnies back gently peeling her blue vest top from her body. Bonnie was still unconscious which made it difficult for Damon to undress her he thought as he removed her jeans from her body. He studied her body features and all of her curves.

''Im..sorry'' Bonnie gently murmured turning her head slightly to look at Damon

Damon felt her inside his heart, inside that hole and he ignored it.

''Why did you come here. What did you want to say to me 'He said narrowing his vampire eyes.

Bonnie gently coughed holding the walls of the bath as she helped herself up

''I. hurt someone Damon my powers got out of control and I attacked him''

Damon moved forward on his seat

''Who did you hurt'' He looked at her ..

''Tyler. Tyler Lockwood..'' She burst into tears covering her eyes.

Damon walked to the bathtub scooping Bonnie into his arms, laying her down on his bed as he covered her with the sheets .

''I'll make you a deal little witch'' Damon said narrowing his eyes and now a smirk shamelessly danced across his mouth.

Bonnie gently looked into his eyes and nodded gently.

''I'll teach you how to use your powers and you will open the tomb for me''

''Deal'' Bonnie whispered


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie woke up in a different bed today, smiling to herself brightly she grabbed a handful of her blanket she could smell the husky smell of Damon's neck smothered around it.

She gently smiled and rolled to the over side and screamed

''Damon!'' Bonnie screamed seeing Damon lying next to her, his beautiful chest gently moving while he breathed.

''What now'' Damon gently groaned not bothering to open his eyes.

''What are you doing Damon' Bonnie gently murmured holding the sheets to her chest.

Damon groaned as he sat up on his bed to look at fragile Bonnie , He could tell she wasn't used to being in a bed with a man ,she was still a virgin a beautiful maiden and I know last night I could have claimed Bonnie and pleasured her but she is still a women and I am still a gentleman.

''What do you mean witch this is my bed'' He smirked widely running his eyes over the girls body, she was only wearing her matching white underwear she bathed in last night.

''Did we… Last night'' Bonnie gently murmured tears welling up in her eyes at she looked up at the vampire.

Damon looked at little Bonnie surprised that she actually thought they had sex

''No Bonnie we did not have sex'' Damon smirked widely into Bonnie's eyes pulling down Bonnies protection sheets that covered her modesty.

Bonnie gently gasped as the vampire moved closer towards her.

''don't be scared of me Bonnie. I wont hurt you'' Damon gently touched his fingertips to Bonnies bare shoulder placing a kiss there.

''What the hell is going on here!'' Stefan cried as Elena followed him in seconds later.

''Why hello little brother'' Damon used his classic smirk ,his best smirk he always saved to tease his younger brother.

''Damon what did you do to Bonnie, did you feed from her, sleep with her'' Stefan said with anger as Elena pupils burned with jealously.

''Don't you worry your pretty little head Saint Stefan'' Damon smirked as he got out of the bed standing in his boxers.

''I swear to god if you harm her Damon' Stefan threatened

''Well this has been nice but as you can see me and Bonnie are not ready to wake up just yet so come back later when I'm finished with her'' Damon smirked widely at his brother shutting the door in his face as Damon turned to face Bonnie exactly where she was before.

''Damon. Have you got any clothes'' Bonnie murmured to Damon blushing out of embarrassment

''You have you own clothes'' Damon said raising an eyebrow at her.

''Yes but there covered in blood..Tylers blood '' Bonnie sighed gently looking down.

Damon rolled his sarcastic eyes throwing Bonnie a pear of skinny jeans, they were obviously the jeans that his last night victim was wearing.

''Umm Damon I need a T-shirt as well'' Bonnie mumbled in a polite manner

Damon fetched his shirt of from the ground throwing it at Bonnie

''Here wear mine and think of me'' Damon smirk satisfied as he winked at Bonnie

Bonnie pulled the shirt over her head, she actual felt cool wearing Damons T-shirt like she was in Elena's shoes for a second ,but she could never be Elena she was always plain Bonnie Bennett.

Walking downstairs Bonnie caught the eyes of Stefan and Elena ,they diddnt look at Bonnies eyes to see if she was okay but instead they focused on Damons T-shirt that Bonnie still managed to look so angelic in.

''Bonnie did he hurt you'' Elena said placing a protective hand on Bonnies arm

Bonnie knew that Elena diddnt really care if Bonnie was all right she just wanted to know if Bonnie had slept with her other Salvatore because that's all Elena cared about know just those three little things

Number 1 : Being Stefan's perfect little Angel

Number 2: Satisfying Damon by dropping little hints and kisses and then going back to Stefan

Number 3:Being Stefan's perfect little Angel

But Bonnie wouldn't ruin her friendship with Elena or whatever was left of it because as much as Elena treated Bonnie like her little slave Bonnie loved Elena and she would always be her best friend.

Bonnie walked outside the Salvatore mansion she needed to feel freedom.

Sitting down on the mystic falls Park bench Bonnie opened a book , the first human things she had done all day and she enjoyed it.

''Shakespeare good choice'' I voice murmured as Bonnie looked up surprised

He was beautiful and surprisingly it wasn't Damon , His hair was blonde as the sun and his handsome boy smile was enough for any girl to go weak at the knees.

''umm thank you'' My cheeks blushed as he sat next to me

''So tell me what is a beautiful girl like you sitting on a park bench alone'' He smiled widely

I chuckled feeling the butterflies flutter inside my stomach

''Well it hasn't really been my day a lot of stuff has happened to me'' Bonnie sighed

''Well you cant always get what you want' The guy smiled at Bonnie

''Tell me what is your name'' Bonnie said politely

''Aiden , Aiden Salvatore''


	4. Chapter 4

'' Aiden Salvatore… Salvatore..'' Bonnie stammered as she quickly dropped her book as she quickly walked away from the boy as she ran to the cemetery.

''Grams ..Grams ..'' Bonnie cried as she kneeled in front of her Grandmothers beautifully craved stone.

Bonnie knew that this Aiden had talked to her purposely and that he hadn't just been some charming stranger lifting Bonnie of her feet but a relative to the one Damon Salvatore.

The night was closing in, And Bonnie diddnt even notice.

'' Grams…please help me everything is going wrong without you here. I hurt Tyler Lockwood. I made a deal with Damon Salvatore to let Katherine out the tomb and now I have met someone named Aiden Salvatore ..And He isn't a vampire Grams I can tell he. Is something else '' Bonnie covered her eyes with her hands sniffling.

Out of the corner of her eye Bonnie spotted the park lake, she gazed at it as she slowly walked towards the lake. She knew she could not swim but Bonnie wanted to go inside to feel that freedom she had no felt for so long…she wanted to taste that freedom one last time..

….

Damon sat on his leather couch watching the spicks of the fire glaze like summer honey.

'' What are you doing here Aiden '' Damon spat his eyes locked with the fire

The handsome boy walked in front of Damon crossing the path of the fire.

''Well I couldn't let my cousin have all the fun…Plus I am here for your little witch she has been increasing her powers lately …she's darkening but from what I hear she's still the little Maiden I see in your head Damon '' Aiden tilted his head toying with Damon's emotions.

'' Give it a rest little cousin Katherine is all I care about and you know that is the truth'' Damon viscously smirked licking his lips to taste the stained blood.

''She seems sweet though'' Aiden said holding up the Romeo and Juliet book she had dropped earlier.

Damon looked at Aiden narrowing his eyes as he spoke

'' What do you want with her Aiden ''

'' Me…nothing but I want to know her '' Aiden picked up a glass of blood from Damon's pool stand holding it elegantly in his right hand staring at him.

'' Bonnie has better taste in men. If that's what you are '' The vampire narrowed his eyes darkening his gaze on his cousin.

''What like you. Spare me your lecture Damon…'' Aiden mocked him downing the glass of liquid in his hand.

….

''Miss…wake up. Miss '' The stranger pulled Bonnie's head from underneath the water , gently holding her jaw in his hands shaking her lightly..

Bonnie's eyes opened the same disfiguring black pupils that burned Bonnie's mind in tantalising ways.

The stranger gasped backing away from the girl..

''W-what are you'' He said as she raised her hand bending her fingers back as she chanted Latin

''P-p-please stop it!'' The man clutched his wet hair as he was dragged underneath the water by air..

Increasing her powers Bonnie watched as the blue water turned into the red sea.

''What have I done..'' Bonnie clasped a hand around her mouth sobbing as she removed her hand quickly as she quickly panicked clutching her hands to the edge of the wall pulling herself out of the water.

Bonnie knew now she needed Damon's Help more then ever , she had killed someone in cold blood , In cold water but Bonnie kept telling herself this was not me and that this was something else draining her pure mind away to shore.

…..

Damon and Aiden looked at each other eyes locked with intensity, The elegant dark haired vampire tilted his neck up ever so slightly so the air catching that peaches and cream smell he knew it belonged to the fiery red headed little witch, her curls were dripping wet he could smell it and how even her hair smelled delicious in the rain but then the vampire looked again smelling a scent he knew very well that delectable taste that oozing beating pulse.

''She's hurt'' Damon said in panic suddenly flashing in front of Bonnie clutching her creamy arm in his grip.

''I diddnt mean to it I swear I diddnt do it'' Bonnie burst into tears looking down as she gasped.

Wiggling his eyebrows Damon realised that it was not Bonnie's blood stained against her innocent skin but someone else.

''Bonnie what did you do'' Aiden glanced at Bonnie gently standing in front of her.

''I diddnt do It I diddnt do it okay!'' Bonnie shouted in anger as her brown pupils turned black absorbing Aidens strength and Blood. Aidens Skelton now crushed against the wall looked at this new person, this new perspective and he watched as her beautiful eyes snapped back to the original brown and her deflect body thrown to the floor.

''Im..sorry'' clasping hands over her mouth Bonnie whispered knowing her words would be eaten.

Aiden only nodded and rose from the wall standing next to his elder relative.

''I killed someone Damon'' Bonnie looked straight into the vampires eyes , no tears just the witches bravery that she barely held with her but she kept.

Placing a gentle hand to her shoulder Damon looked into the eyes of the witch and spoke gently

''Bad isn't for people like you Bonnie , your soul is branded with good this wasn't you''

But then the man become a vampire when Damon's mouth opened once again with his signature smirk

''In other words leave the bad stuff for me'' he winked at her turning his back to her as he slumped down on the couch a shot of blood dancing is his cup elegantly.

He looked at her from across the room gently cupping her heart shaped face into his hands.

''You will still here the night and in the morning we will go for a walk , just you in me I promise nothing will happen to you '' Aiden gently smiled as he gently placed a peck on her hand as he watched her walk upstairs.

Damon also watched , not Bonnie but Aiden in pure. Vampire rage


End file.
